


Rise of the Rebellion

by UncommonVillian



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Jedi, Mandalorian, Nightsisters (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: The galaxy is on the brink of another civil war. Among this conflict, a Jedi, a Nightsister, a queen, a senator, a smuggler, a Mandalorian and a mechanic discover a secret plot that will bring about the return of an enemy long believed to be dead.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. The Nightsister

A CR90 came out of hyperspace within close proximity of Dathomir. It was still a ways from its destination, but they needed to cool the engine off so they hoovered towards the planet, the pilots only steering the ship to avoid its gravitational pull. Entering the cockpit was a young man, dressed in light combat garb, a long blue jacket with it sleeves rolled up his pale arms, a black leather flak vest covering up his chest along with his utility harness that clipped to his belt, where his saber staff hung, brown pants with leather boots and brown fingerless gloves. Going with his pale flesh was his pure white hair and blue eyes. On the surface, it looked as though he was just pulled from ice cold water.

Looking out to the planet, the young man asked the pilots, “Why’d the engines go out?”

“We’re cooling down, Jack.” the pilot replied. “The hyperdrive was starting to overheat.”

“Why are we heading out to Ryss again?” the second pilot asked.

“There’s rumors that one of the radicals that attacked Ryloth came from Ryss.” Jack told them. “We just need to check this out and if it’s not true, then we only wasted time.”

“And fuel.” the second pilot complained. “Seriously, do they think this is cheap? With all of this craziness going on, they’ve been cutting our pay to afford importing fuel from Agrabah.”

“Well the sooner we resolve this, the better. Besides, don’t think I don’t know that you’ve gambled most of your credits away. You pay cut must not be so bad if you can just throw it away.”

The first pilot only held back his laughter as the second pilot sat uncomfortably. It was true that when they had a rest stop on Tatooine, the pilot did indeed his week’s pay away in sabacc and Jack let it happen. He just shook his head and left the cockpit to let the pilot contemplate his mistake in silence.

Jack went back to the corridor to the ship, watching all the passengers and troopers walk past him. He hated these missions, thinking that it could take one second for any of these people to be snuffed out. He remembered the first mission he went on, incidentally it was on the planet below, Dathomir. At the beginning of the conflicts, he along with a small band of troopers chased down a few renegades in their fighters and took out their ship, forcing it to crash into the planet surface. They had them outnumbered, but they had more dangerous weapons. Jack managed to fight them off, but his men fell.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the whole ship shook. Everyone stumbled to the ground, Jack nearly hitting his head on the wall. The alarm blared and the pilots announcing the ship was under attack and ordered everyone into the escape pods. While everyone ran for the pods, Jack ran back to the cockpit to see who it was attacking them. He forced the door open and saw the pilots trying to escape.

“Frost, we’ve gotta go!” one of them shouted.

“Who’s attacking us?” Jack shouted back.

“The Kyrama Pirates! They’ve got us out numbered!”

Jack looked out to see indeed that several Kyrama ships surrounding them. He ordered the pilots to the escape pods. They ran through the corridors towards the escape pods, the walls and the ceiling collapsing around them. Suddenly, Jack was struck on the head by debris and fell to the ground. He black in and out of consciousness, vaguely hearing one of the pilots asking for help getting him up, but the other one told him to leave Jack and to get out while they could before he completely blacked out.

After a short while, he woke to the sound of the ship crumbling. He knew he wasn’t out for long, but it wouldn’t have to take long for the ship to be obliterated. He struggled to his feet and held his head for a second. He held his hand out and saw there was blood, he must have hit his head hard. Not willing to dwell on it, he staggered to the escape pods. He entered the pod bay and saw there were no pods left. Everyone took all of the pods and left him behind. The only option he had was to see if the ship’s cockpit was detachable like in some of the Republic fighters and carriers. He ran back to the cockpit and saw out the cracked window that there were still pirate ships hovering overhead. He needed to work fast.

Thankfully the ship was still operable and he pulled the emergency lever for the cockpit. The air hatch closed behind and he heard the clamps to the cockpit break apart. He pulled the thruster and the cockpit took off into space, not with out attention however. Just as the ships started to fire upon him, he activated the deflector shield. Unfortunately, the scans showed that it was weakening fast and the stability of the ship was fading fast.

Jack knew he was going to die.

Then, he heard it, coming from the planet below. A choirs.

_Ahhhhhhhh…Ooo-ahhhhhhhh_

It was beautiful. Was is the Force calling him to rest?

Then, his ship was engulfed in a blue aura, protecting him and pulling him down to the planet. With it, the singing continued, but in a strange form he never heard before.

_Naheya heya na yanuwa_ _h_ _anahe yunuwana_

As the song played on, Jack felt relaxed in his chair as he watched the pirate ships fade away and their canons gave up on obliterating him. Then he felt himself drift into sleep, still hearing that choirs sing to him.

_Naheya heya na yanuwa_ _h_ _anahe yunuwana_

_—_

Jack woke to silence. He regained consciousness and looked out to see he landed safely on the planet. The landing gear was deployed and it was locked up so no one would barge in. However, the ship’s integrity was lost and he wouldn’t be able to escape the planet’s gravity. He looked outside and saw he was miles away from any signs of life.

_Then again, this is Dathomir._ He said to himself. _But who locked the door? And what saved me?_

Jack’s answers had to wait for now. He looked up to see seeker droids descending from the red clouds. Must be from the pirates to find him. He flipped the switch to open the door and ran out. He jumped out to the wasteland and looked up to see one droid coming towards him. He unclipped his lightsaber and activated its dual blades with a spin. The droid fired upon him but he deflected its blasts. One of the others joined in but he used his acrobatic agility to avoid their blasts. He found a moment to propel his lightsaber at them and it struck them both down. With the commotion, the last two started to come after him.

Reaching out with the Force, Jack used his power to manipulate the moisture in the air. His power allowed it to freeze it and create a ice wall to protect him from their blasts. He leaped on top of his and crushed some parts of the wall, shattering it to shards and tossing them up to the droids. The shards sliced through the hull, some striking the electronics and dampening them shorting the power out. The droids then came crashing down to the ground and Jack took a deep breath before pulling his lightsaber back to him. He was about to begin his journey when he turned and saw he was surrounded by a tribe of Nightsisters.

“Oh crud.”

—

Jack sat before the tribe matriarch as she meditated, chained and shackled. He only looked at her with an annoyed look, not worrying about them killing him. Over the years, the Jedi started an agreement with the Nightsisters that the Jedi would leave them be if the Sisters would remain on Dathomir. The Sisters agreed on one condition, that any Jedi who enter Dathomir without their consent, then the Jedi were to be held prisoner. Jack hate the idea to begin with, but now he hated it even more now that he was captured.

The matriarch was a woman of fine skin, past the markings on her face to hide her aging. Her long wavy stuck out from her hood. Her cloak was the standard crimson that the Nightsisters all wore.

After a moment, her eyes opened and she glared at him for a moment. Jack didn’t waver, he wasn’t afraid of them, and it showed.

The matriarch chuckled to herself and said, “I must say, you show great courage, Jedi. I admire that in you.”

“I show no fear to the Dark Side.” Jack retorted. “And if you have honor, you’ll stick with the agreement you have with the Jedi. No harm is to come to me.”

“Oh, don’t be such a worry wort, Jedi. I’ll uphold my end. In fact, your arrival here is most opportune.” The woman stood up before him and proclaimed, “I am Mother Gothel, leader of this tribe.”

With her proclamation, the surrounding Nightsister knelt before her. Jack turned his attention to them for a second then back up to her.

“I have a proposition for you, Jedi.” Gothel told him. “We’ll let you go without incident if you agree to a venture for us.”

“And why would I agree to that?”

“Because you are currently our prisoner and you’re a Jedi. This goal is for the positive and you want that, correct?”

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

“Because we need your help to rid our planet of a parasite. There is a Sister who was a part of my clan that has turned on us.”

“How so?”

“She denies our doctrines and teachings. Anyone who turns against the tribe must perish.”

“Why kill her? I could take her to the Jedi Temple on Courscant or even to Tython. I can take her away and you won’t have to worry about her.”

“You fail to understand our ways, Jedi. There is no redemption for her. She must die. Should you fail, we’ll kill you, hide your body and dispose of your ship. Anyone who comes looking for you will never know the truth.”

Jack knew he was outnumbered. He could get free and take a few down, but they’d overcome him and kill him. He had no chance to escape.

But he couldn’t just kill without reason. He was a Jedi after all, he was a protector, not a killer. This may be a Nightsister he’s being ordered to kill, but he didn’t know her crime, if there really is one. She was only being marked for death for not following in this tribes sacraments, she shouldn’t have to die because of that.

That’s when he thought that his idea to get her off Dathomir. He could agree to the venture and see if she was redeemable. If she was, he could fake her death and take her off planet with him. It’s possible she’s too old for the teachings of the Jedi, but that doesn’t mean the Jedi can’t help her.

With his plan ready, he said to Gothel, “Point me in the direction.”

—

Jack trekked across the wasteland towards his destination. Gothel described the location of the one the tribe called “The Heretic” as a mountaintop of heresy. The land was cold and the air damp, the terrain was crystallized and glittered and the Heretic built a castle to into the face of the mountain using her magic. The mountain itself reached above the clouds so the climb might be treacherous.

Jack finally saw the mountain and crossed the desert to it’s foot. He readied himself and began to climb the slope. It wasn’t too bad at first, there was even a narrow path going up the mountain. However the higher and higher he went, the more the path faded into the rocks and he began to lose his way. He looked around and saw a ridge right above him. He leaped on it and scanned the area, finding another path that lead into a cave. Trusting his instincts, he activated his lightsaber and entered the cave. He listened to the animals of the cave hiss and recoil at the light, but he was ready for anything. The path started to scale upwards so he knew he was going the right way. The cave went on for almost an hour until he came to the end and to a light. He must be close to the top because the light was clear blue sky and not the red clouds Dathomir was known for. As he got closer, his eyes had yet to adjust to the light so he shielded himself from the brightness. He stepped out and deactivated his lightsaber.

With his first step out of the cave, there was a crunch. He looked down and saw that the ground was covered in snow. This wasn’t impossible since the elevation was so high up, but this was more than just regular snow. Jack felt energy in it, like there saw something of the Living Force within it. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he couldn’t dwell on this. He’d have to ponder it later.

Jack followed the path up to the peak and when he came closer, he saw something that left him awestruck. There, close to the top of the mountain, formed into the cliffside, was a majestic palace of ice. It was nothing like the crude designs of the Dathomirian designs. This was intricate and elegant. Compared to the rest of the planet, it stuck out extremely.

“Wow.” was all Jack could mutter.

Shaking himself back to his senses, he looked around to see if there was a way up to the balcony that was the main entrance. There wasn’t so once again he had to give his all to leap up to the balcony. Landing sturdy on his feet, he examined the doors and used the Force to open them. Inside, it was like something out of a child’s story. There was a beautiful fountain forged from ice and a crescent stairway leading up to a lone threshold. There were pillars along the palace wall and the walls themselves were decorated in artistic designs. This was nothing like what any Nightsister could create.

“Who are you?”

Jack swiftly turned around and reached for his lightsaber when he stopped and saw her. She was standing a few yards from him, but she still held her hands up in defense when she saw him reach for his hilt. He just looked at her, examined her and thought to himself, _She’s like no other Nightsister I’ve ever seen before._

It was true, despite her pale skin, platinum hair and the thin lines of her facial tattoos, she had no identity like that of a traditional Nightsister. The first thing that he noticed was her face. She showed the facial features of a woman close to his age, late teens, early twenties. The Nightsisters were always found with a sinister look, but this one, she didn’t have that at all. Here Jack saw fear and concern. She was scared. Her hair was tied in a thick braid that went over her shoulder while the rest went back over the crown of her head. And her eyes, her eyes were pure sapphire. Normal Nightsister eyes were filled with hatred and anger, but not hers. Her attire, the black leggings and compression shirt along with leather boots and bracers, was mostly standard for Dathomirians, but she didn’t wear the crimson. Instead, her surcoat was cobalt. This was no normal Nightsister.

Bringing his thoughts back to the task, he asked her, “Are you the one they call ‘The Heretic’?” She shyly nodded. After Jack relaxed his stance, he told her, “I mean you no harm.”

“Mother Gothel sent you, didn’t she?” the young woman asked.

Jack only nodded slightly. He would have guessed that she would know Gothel wanted her dead. He just could hope that he could convince her that he wasn’t here to kill her.

“She wants you dead, but I don’t.” Jack told her. He reached out his hand to her, but she recoiled back in fear. “No! I’m not going to hurt you. I swear it.”

She looked at him a little while longer. She looked into his eyes and he looked back. It was like he was under a spell, but he knew he really wasn’t. He was lost in her eyes.

His hand was still out to her and she looked down at it. She closed her eyes and she reached her hand up. As she raised her hand, she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Na na na heyana hahiyaha naha naheya heya na yanuwa anhahe yunuwana_

Jack’s eyes widened because he heard her voice before. It was the voice he heard above the planet as he was being attacked. Then he saw the same blue aura glow from her hand.

_She saved me?_

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She said to him, “Your heart is true.”

“Uh, okay?” Jack asked apprehensively, not understanding what she meant. She stood before him and her smile grew wider, Jack feeling his face flush and his heart skip a beat. Trying to regain his composure, he cleared his throat and asked, “What, uh, what’s your name?”

“My name is Elsa. What’s yours?”

“My name is Jack Frost.”

—

“This palace is incredible.” Jack exclaimed, looking around him. “It’s nothing like here on Dathomir. It’s more like something from Naboo. How do you know of this design?”

Elsa explained, “Smugglers would land near our tribe and trade their goods for an escape. Some of the items we received were data pads of various systems. When I was a little girl, I’d look over them and wish I’d leave Dathomir and explore them.”

“Why don’t you?”

Elsa gave him a somber look and told him, “Look at me. I know what the galaxy thinks of Dathomirians. I’d never fit in.”

“The galaxy is vast, you’ll never know.” Jack gave another look around at the palace, still amazed at the spectacle. He asked her, “And this is what your magic does?”

“Yes, but my Sisters never accepted it.”

Jack looked back at her and said, “You’re not like any other Nightsister I’ve ever met.” She looked up at him with this curious look, a look that made his heart leap once again. He stammered, “What I mean is…most Nightsisters want to kill me. You’re welcoming me and treating me with respect.”

Elsa looked away, that somber look returning. Jack, for some reason, hated to see her face like this. He wanted her to smile again. Before he could apologize for upsetting her, she told him, “I was always different from my Sisters. They want to kill, but I don’t. They would torture me nonstop if I didn’t comply and leave me locked up in a cage.”

“That’s horrible!” Jack exclaimed. She jolted up to look at him, surprised by his reaction and he felt a twinge of embarrassment and he stammered, “Well, what I mean is that it’s horrible that they did that. Why would they do such a thing?”

Elsa was bemused by his concern, but she replied, “Well, they wanted me to be like them, but I didn’t want to. I wanted to be my own person, not some cold blooded killer.”

Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Nightsisters live the life their matriarch demands, but here Elsa was, wanting to escape. She was indeed an enigma.

“Well, you certainly escaped.” Jack commented.

With a light shake of her head, Elsa told Jack, “Not true. They sent you here to kill me, didn’t they?”

Jack grimaced, remembering that he had been tasked to kill her, a task he had no intention on initiating.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to do anything.” Elsa’s face twisted with confusion and fear, but he reassured her, “I’m not going to do anything but sneak my way back to my ship, repair the power generator and turn on the homing beacon. The Republic will find us and get us off this rock-uh, planet.” Jack corrected himself, not thinking that this was Elsa’s home.

Her expression didn’t change when she told him, “But Jack, I told you I can’t leave.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not ignorant to how the rest of the galaxy feels to Dathomirians.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” Jack reached his hand out to her, hoping that she’ll come with him.

She gazed at his hand, amazed by his dedication to protect her. No one has ever treated her with such kindness. She looked up at him and saw the look of determination on his face, the desire to protect her. That look in his eyes, she saw it and felt her heart race and her cheeks flush. Without a second thought, she softly accepted his hand.


	2. Leaving Dathomir

Elsa sat on a lower branch of a nearby dead tree as she watched Jack try to repair his ship. He was attempting to repair the generator so he could send out the homing beacon for any nearby Republic ships. If the pilots were smart, they’d sent out a distressed signal when the ship was attacked. After a few moments of working with it, the generator started up and Jack chuckled with joy.

Jumping to his feet, Jack called out to Elsa as he ran inside, “C’mon! Let’s go in!”

Elsa leaped down from the branch and ran inside after him. Jack ran to the control panel and turned on the display. The map showed several Republic freighters nearby so all Jack had to do was flip the switch and the the beacon was active.

“So now what?” Elsa asked.

“Now?” Jack smirked at her. “Now we wait.”

They walked outside and Elsa scanned the area, hoping that none of her former Sisters would find them before help arrived. However, as she looked out to the dreary sight of Dathomir, she couldn’t help but realize something.

There’s a chance she’s leaving Dathomir. This was her whole life, these dark lands with very little bright sunlight, the thick air filled with dust, the impending storms. As she read over the holopads she acquired over the years, she always wanted to explore the galaxy, leave Dathomir behind and just see the Republic. She longed to see the colors of planets like Naboo and Tython and feel the cool air of the water planet Kamino. She loved the cold, maybe because of her unique power, but there was very little true cold on Dathomir, only in the mountains she escaped to as a child. Even then, the Nightsister would find her and drag her back to Mother Gothel, back to her tormentor.

“Elsa, you okay?” Jack asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“What?”

“You have this…look on your face.”

Elsa gave the land another look and asked Jack, “It’s dreadful out here, isn’t it?”

Jack looked around and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Dathomir. It’s such a terrible place.”

Jack, shocked, asked her, “What do you mean? This is your home.”

“It was, for a time. But when I discovered the wonderful planets around us, I wanted nothing more than to leave. There’s nothing for me here.”

Jack said nothing. He just wanted her to let her feelings out. He could hear the longing in her voice to leave and he wanted to give her that opportunity.

However, another thought happened upon his mind and he asked her, “Elsa, if Mother Gothel finds you, what will she do?”

Elsa rolled her eyes and said, “Best case scenario? She skins me alive.”

“Okay, I don’t think I want to know what the worst case scenario is.” Jack groaned. He gave Elsa another glance, noticing the worry in her eyes. He didn’t like to see her like this. She was fearful, for a Nightsister. He’d swear she was scared of her own shadow, but with the life she endured here, he wouldn’t be surprised. He reached for her hand, taking her by surprise. She looked up at him and he looked back at her, telling her, “I’m not going to let her touch you.”

Elsa looked up at him, feeling heat rise up in her cheeks. She let her fingers wrap around his hand as he continued to grip hers. After a moment, she gave him smile.

Jack then realized what was going on and cleared his throat, stammering, “Well, I better check the monitors.”

He let her hand go and began to walk off to the ship when…

  
_Every inch of me is trembling , but not from the cold . Something is familiar like a dream I can reach but not quite hold_

He turned around and looked at her, a look of awe on his face. She was singing to him.

_I can sense you there, like a friend I’ve always known. I’m arriving and it feels like I am home._

“W-What?”

“I can’t explain it.” Elsa said. “For as long as I can remember, this song was stuck in my head.”

“Why are you singing it?”

“I don’t know. I just started singing it. It just comes naturally.” Jack just looked at her for a moment, earning her a moment of worry. She asked him, “D-Did you not like it?”

“No, no! I think…I think you sing beautifully.”

Elsa looked away to hide her blush and shuffled her feet into the ground. Both stood bashfully, Jack finally realizing what he just said.

“I better, uh…check to see if, you know, help’s coming…” Jack stammered.

“You better hope they arrive soon.”

Both looked over to see Mother Gothel and her tribe standing there, machetes and bows in hand.

“Mother!” Elsa gasped.

“You reneged on our deal, Jedi.” Gothel hissed, pointing at Jack accusingly. “I warned you what would happen if you didn’t kill her.”

Jack chuckled and slyly told her, “Well, you’re the one who lied first. You told me you wanted me to kill a parasite.” He then pulled out his saberstaff and activated it, telling Gothel, “The only parasite I see is you.”

“Jack, don’t!” Elsa begged.

“Stay behind me.” he ordered her.

Gothel smirked and crossed her arms, commenting, “I’d figure you’d be infatuate her. That’s how her spell works.”

Jack lowered his lightsaber and asked, “What?”

“That’s right. Her singing can bewitch any man. I should have warned you she was a siren.”

“That’s not true!” Elsa shouted. She looked at Jack and could see the skepticism on his face. Jack took a moment to think. He looked back at Elsa, giving her this look. Elsa was terrified. “You don’t believe her, do you?”

“Ever since I first heard you voice, you’ve been drawing me into your spell, haven’t you?”

“Of course not!” Elsa begged again. “Jack, she’s lying to you!”

“Then why do you keep singing to me?”

“I…I don’t know. I just-”

“Wanted to use me to leave Dathomir. That’s why you saved me.” Jack deactivated the blades to his lightsaber, turned to Gothel and told her, “I will continue our agreement, but I won’t kill her.”

“Jack, no!” Elsa cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rolling his eyes, he said, “I’m a Jedi. I won’t attack unless I’m provoked. I’ll trade her for my safety.”

“Done.” Gothel smirked, turning to two of her Nightsisters and waving them to collect Elsa.

“Jack.” Elsa sobbed.

Jack said nothing, he didn’t even look at her. He only watched as the two Sisters walked up to them. He could hear Elsa sob and beg for her life, not breaking at all.

They were side to side with him when the sound of his blades activated rang out and with a spin, he sliced both of the Sisters in half. He turned back to Gothel, who gawked at him in anger, and growled, “Do you really think I’m that stupid?”

“Kill them!” Gothel ordered her remaining seven Nightsisters.

The Sisters charged Jack and Elsa, who did not run away like she was told to do. A Sister leaped at Jack, but he held his hand out and a blast of ice shot from his fingers and blasted her back. Another came at him with a machete and he kicked her in the abdomen and elbowed her in the face, knocking her back.

Some of the Sisters went after Elsa, but she used her ice magic to defend herself. She swiped her hands across in the air and a spiked ice barrier protected her from a charge. One of the Sisters aimed her bow at her and an arrow was released, Elsa forming a quick ice wall to protect herself from the arrow. Coming up from behind her was another Sister, but she turned and gave an ice blast, but her blast went right through the Sister’s chest. The sister gripped her chest in pain and groaned. After a moment, the Sister writhed in pain as she turned to solid ice. Elsa gasped at the sight of what her power could do, but she was brought out of her shock when she felt something grip her throat. She glanced over and saw Gothel, glaring at her as she gripped her throat.

Jack managed to cut down more Sisters and turned to see Gothel lift Elsa off the ground.

“No!” he shouted as he tossed his saberstaff. It spun as it flew in their direction and sliced Gothel’s arm. The woman screamed in pain as Elsa fell to the ground. Elsa coughed as she tried to catch her breath, but Jack grabbed her and his lightsaber with the Force and pulled them towards him. She flew into his arms and he reached out to grab his saberstaff and activated it.

Catching her breath, Elsa regained her senses and realized she was in his arms. She looked up at him, looking at that look in his face, that determined look that made her heart race.

Gothel’s angered roar drew Elsa back to reality and she looked at the looming witch. She knew Gothel was ready to attack, but she remembered what she just did. To protect Jack, she had to do it again. She pulled herself from Jack’s arms and threw her hands out, an ice blast going from her hands and through Gothel’s chest. Gothel calmed her attack and winced in pain. Gothel glared back at them, but Elsa gave her another ice blast to Gothel, shoving her back. Jack and Elsa both watched Gothel try to recover, but she looked down at her remaining hand and saw it was turning to solid ice. Gothel gasped in fear then the ice spread quickly to the rest of her. Gothel was now an ice statue. Jack lunged at her and slash her icy form and shattered it.

Deactivating his lightsaber, Jack turned back to Elsa, who stood there blankly.

“Elsa?” Jack muttered.

“Jack.”

Elsa then ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and sighed in relief into his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Jack told her as he embraced her. “I had to do it.”

“I…I didn’t know what to think.” she gasped.

“I promised that I’d protect you.”

They stood there for a moment and only looked up when the sound of a freighter roared from up above. They both looked up and saw a Venator class ship slowly approach them. They parted, but Elsa moved closer and gripped his hand. He could sense she was nervous. He looked down at her and gave her a smile, making her smile nervously in return.

The ship came to a halt but after a moment, a LAAT gunship appeared from it direction and soared their way. After a few minutes, it landed in front of them, the doors opening and troopers jumped out. One was dressed in basic Republic duraplast white guard with red pauldrons on both shoulders and a black kama hanging from his belt and he approached Jack. The trooper looked at Elsa, but Jack stood in front of her to assure the trooper she was on their side. The trooper stood before the two and removed his helmet. He was a young man around Jack’s age with short black hair cut neat and brown eyes.

Giving Jack a salute, he greeted, “I’m Captain Tadashi Hamada of the 501 Republic Defense Corp. We received your beacon just it time it looks like.”

“Indeed.” Jack said, looking at the scattered dead among them. “I’m Jack Frost, a Knight in the Jedi Order.” He turned to Elsa and introduced her, “This is Elsa. She helped me.”

Tadashi looked at her suspiciously, but he just shrugged and said to Jack, “I’ll take your word for it. It it wasn’t true, you wouldn’t be alive.”

“Right.” Jack replied. He softly pulled her forward and told Tadashi, “I promised her I’d take her off Dathomir. It’s the least I can do for her help.”

Tadashi nodded softly and said, “I should contact my superiors about this, but wait. Anyone hear that?”

Everyone took a listen. There was the sound of screeching off in the distance. There was a swarm of Nightsisters heading their way in the distance. Elsa clung onto Jack, fearful that they would reach them before the could leave.

“No time for arguing. Better get going.” Tadashi ordered, giving Jack and Elsa a smirk and wink before slipping his helmet on.

Everyone regrouped in the gunship and it flew off towards the freighter. Elsa was a little too short to grab the support harness hanging from the top of the ship to keep herself from being thrown about, but Jack was. He wrapped his arm around her and she clung onto him. As they flew higher, they broke into the clouds and the setting sun was starting to peek through. The light shone through the slats in the door and she looked out to watch the sun set. This was the last time she would see the sun on Dathomir. She was off to a far better life now.


	3. Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to make this note before we go on to the chapter. For everyone who was interested in this continuing, I do apologize for the delay. I was beginning to work on another Star Wars story with the same formula, but after reading this one over, I found that it was easier to come up with ideas than the other one. So for the time being, the other story will be on hold as I work on this one. I hope not to disappoint anyone and hope to make the wait worth it. There will be more to come ;) Now, onward and forward!

Death, screaming, bloodshed. These haunted Jack’s dreams every night for the past few weeks. It was always the same thing, droves of people being slaughtered by figures in dark hoods. It was like he was trapped in the recordings he watched when he was a padawan, recordings of the Sith. But that was impossible, the Sith have been extinct for thousands of years, the Jedi made sure of that. However, over ten thousand years ago, the Jedi thought the same, when Darth Sidious rose to power and eradicated them.

If there was something about the Sith that he was certain of, it was that they were parasites that will always come back. One way or another.

He opened his eyes to see Elsa looking down at him, giving him a glance of concern. She was sitting on the edge of his bunk.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, sitting up from his bunk.

“You were crying in your sleep.” she told him. “What did you dream of?”

Jack rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, “It’s nothing. You wouldn’t understand.”

Elsa just looked at him with pleading eyes. He could tell she desperately wanted to help him, but he didn’t know how to explain it all to her. Even so, he knew that there was no getting away from the situation.

Gathering his thoughts, Jack began to explain it all, “I don’t know how much you know about the history of the Jedi, but long ago there were those sensitive to the Force who didn’t share the Jedi’s ideas.”

Elsa nodded and asked, “The Sith?”

_ Okay, maybe this wouldn’t be too difficult. _ Jack said to himself.

Continuing, he told her, “I keep having these nightmares that they have returned, but I just don’t think that’s possible.”

“Why?”

“Because the Sith have long died out. The Jedi have been hunting them down and collecting any Sith artifacts throughout the galaxy to make sure they stay gone forever.”

“Are you certain of that?”

Jack looked at her and said, “I want to say yes, but we’ve had our guard down before and I think we all remember what happened then.”

They sat in silence after that. After their conversation, the silence was beginning to become awkward. Elsa only sat quietly as she loosened her braid, letting it just hang in a ponytail. Jack looked up at her, but double took when he noticed her hair out of its braid. It made her look...different. He couldn’t stop looking at her, even when she looked up at him and noticed the look he was giving her.

“What?” she muttered. She noticed that he was looking at her hair and asked her, “Does it look bad?”

Jack shook his head and said, “What? No, no! It-It looks...nice. Really nice.”

“Are you sure? You’re not just saying that, are you?”

“I’m serious, you look really nice like that. You should...You should keep it like that.”

“O-Okay.”

The awkwardness intensified after that and they sat in silence again. After a moment, E;sa decided to break the silence.

“So, what was it like growing up with the Jedi?” she asked him.

Jack cleared his throat and said, “Well, it’s a lot of schooling, a lot of training, very little free time. I did some training on Coruscant, but I spent most of my time on Tython.”

“Tython sounds like such a wonderful system.” Elsa finally cracked a smile. “I remember reading about it in the holopads. I can just picture the blue skies and the green mountains. I would wish that one day I could just go there.”

Jack smiled, took her hand and told her, “Well it’s your lucky day, because that’s where we’re going.”

Elsa’s smile widened, but she looked down and noticed him holding her hand. He realized it as well and quickly let her hand go and bashfully looked away. He needed to break this awkwardness before it got worse.

“Uh, so, what was it like growing up on Dathomir?” he stammered.

Elsa chuckled at his bashfulness, but it faded when she thought about her childhood with the Nightsisters. All her life, she faced nothing but hardships and torment.

Noticing her smile fading, Jack asked her, “Was it really that bad?”

She said nothing.

“I’m-I’m sorry.”

She shot him a glance and asked him, “For what?”

“For asking.”

“It’s nothing. But, I don’t think you want to hear my sad tale.”

Jack squinted and asked, “What made you abandon the Nightsisters?”

She scoffed and said, “If you listen to Mother Gothel, it’s because I was cursed or something.”

“But if I listened to you?”

“Honestly? I just never felt like one of them. They took pleasure in torture, I didn’t. I never wanted to kill or hurt anyone or anything. I just felt...like an outsider.”

She couldn’t explain it to him. It was more than feeling like an outsider. She just didn’t belong with the Nightsisters. It wasn’t a feeling, she knew she didn’t. Any lost souls that had the misfortune to land in their lands, she would watch in horror as her Sisters would do unimaginably horrible things to them. She never once participated in any of it and the one time they demanded her to do so, she ran. She ran to her sanctum in the mountains and locked herself away. That was where she stayed, until he came and found her.

“Well, you never have to worry about that anymore.” he said, breaking her from her thoughts. “We’re going far from Dathomir and we’re going to set you up with a new life.”

Elsa smiled at him, grateful for his help.

“Well, Tython’s going to have to wait.” Jack and Elsa looked up to see Tadashi standing over them. “We have to land on Ord Mantell.”

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned, “Oh great.”

Confused, Elsa asked them, “What’s Ord Mantell?”

“Junkyard.” Jack said.

“Armpit of the galaxy.” Tadashi chuckled.

Jack asked, “Why are we landing there?”

“We have to refuel. These tanks are large enough to last us a dozen trips, but with all that’s been going on, we burned through a lot. It’s going to take a while.”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Elsa asked him.

Turning back, he told her, “I need to make contact with the Order and let them know that we’ll be late.”

With that, Jack followed Tadashi out of the room, Elsa following behind him. Elsa was going to follow them, but someone bumped into her from behind. She turned around and saw a young man with shaggy dark hair and similar facial features as Tadashi. He apologized for running into her, which she smiled and told him it was okay.

“Hiro.” Tadashi called the young man. He stepped next to Elsa with Jack and introduced the boy, “This is my brother Hiro. He’s in the training program with the cadets. One of the best droid builders in his age group. Hiro, this is Jedi Knight Jack Frost and Sister Elsa.”

Jack gave him the Jedi curtzy, Elsa observing him and shyly mimicking him. Hiro didn’t understand that Elsa was only mimicking Jack so he gave them both a shy reply.

Tadashi told Hiro, “We’re going to be landing on Ord Mantell for a bit so if you want to stretch your legs, that would be the time.”

“Okay, Tadashi.” Hiro turned to Jack and Elsa, waved and said before leaving, “Nice meeting you.”

Both of them bid him farewell and they followed Tadashi to the communications room. Once they entered the room, all eyes were on Elsa. Officers and troopers all looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and caution. Like she said before, Elsa was aware of how the galaxy perceived the Nightsisters. They were the only ones in the galaxy that were attuned to the Dark Side since the Sith vanished. Even though they hardly left Dathomir, just the sight of one would bother any stranger. Elsa only looked away.

She then felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked down to see Jack holding onto her, then looked up at his smiling face. He told her in a hush tone, “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Elsa felt her cheeks flush warmly as she realized that he was really close to her. She looked away again and bashfully stroked her hair with her free hand. He guided her to the communication panel and Tadashi punched in a few commands. After a moment, a hologram of a tall and brawny man in Jedi garb with a long white beard, styled back hair and thick dark eyebrows appeared.

“Jack, you look well, even after facing off a tribe of Nightsisters.” the man chortled. He looked to Elsa, who shyly hid behind Jack, and asked, “Is this the one who helped you on Dathomir?”

“Yes, Master.” Jack replied, looking over his shoulder at her. “This is Elsa. Elsa, this is my master, Jedi Master North.”

“Hello.” Elsa softly greeted.

North closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing. Jack knew that he was reaching out through the Force to study Elsa. She just watched him curiously. After a moment, North smiled and opened his eyes.

“Yes, very good.” North smiled. “So pure, so kind hearted. Not like other Nightsisters, you have the heart of an innocent.”

“Uh, thank you, I guess?” Elsa didn’t know how to react.

“I would ask why you deny the ways of the Nightsisters, but there will be time for that. Jack, why is it you needed to contact me?”

Jack said, “We need to make a stop before we reach Tython. Our ship is running low on fuel and we need to refuel on Ord Mantell.”

“You must take care, Jack. Ord Mantell may be Republic territory, pirates still invade its ports.”

“Understood, Master.”

“We will make our reports once you two arrive. For now, both of you take some time to relax and when you arrive on Ord Mantell, be careful. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you, Master.” Jack replied before the message closed.

Tadashi stepped next to Jack and told him, “We’ll be arriving soon. Like I said to Hiro, if you two want to stretch your legs, feel free. I’ll report once we’re ready to leave.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Jack curtzy and guided Elsa out the room and back towards their room.

Where Jack hit his head when his ship was attacked started to hurt again and he hissed in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Elsa asked him.

He rubbed the spot here he hurt and said, “I hit my head when my ship was attacked. Thanks for saving me, by the way.”

Elsa smiled and reached up and felt where his head was hurting. She felt a bump and gave it a soft rub. She accidentally rubbed a raw nerve.

“Ow!”

“Ah, sorry!” Elsa whimpered as she pulled her hand back.

Jack chuckled and said, “It’s okay, that’s just smarts.”

They then heard the sounds of latex squeaking and soft patters of what sounded like footsteps that were coming towards them. They looked over at the door they didn’t realize they stopped in front of and saw a large white figure approaching them. It looked like a droid, but it had a white latex suit that looked like it was inflated. It looked friendly, but Elsa had hardly seen a droid before so she stepped closer to Jack for safety.

The droid looked down at Jack and said, “Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said ‘ow’. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?”

Both Jack and Elsa stared blankly at Baymax.

“Baymax.” they heard Hiro groan. He walked up behind Baymax with a wrench in his hand and told the droid, “You can’t just walk off from your diagnostics.” He looked over and saw Jack and Elsa and said, “Oh, hi! Sorry, this is Baymax. He was a project Tadashi started in the academy, but when he made trooper he passed it on to me.”

Baymax looked back at Jack and said, “I will scan you now. Scan complete. You appear to have bruising around the crown of your head. You have not received any damage to the brain, but I will treat your wound.” Baymax grabbed Jack’s shoulder and pulled him down and raised his other hand. Baymax sprayed a fluid from his finger as Jack just stood in apprehension. Baymax told him, “This is a bacta spray, it will heal you in a matter of minutes.”

When Baymax let him go, Jack straightened out and rubbed where the droid sprayed. The bacta had already seeped into his scalp and he could feel the cooling effect on his hair and skin. His pain soothed away and he gave an exhale of relief. He looked up at Baymax and said, “Thank-Thank you.”

Baymax held up a lollipop and said, “You were a good patient. Have a lollipop.”

Jack took it, but didn’t want it. He looked at Elsa and saw she was curiously looking at it. She clearly never had never seen a lollipop before. He held it out to her and asked, “You wanna try it?”

Elsa asked him, “What is it?”

“It’s a lollipop. It’s candy.”

“What’s candy?”

“Here.” He unwrapped the plastic and gave the lollipop to Elsa. He told her, “You put the red part in your mouth and you suck on it.”

“Um, okay.” Elsa slowly put the lollipop in her mouth and began to suck on it. Her eyes widened and she said, “Oh my, it’s really sweet.”

“Do you like it?”

“I do!” Elsa then cheerfully sucked on the candy.

Jack chuckled and said, “Well be careful not to eat the stick too.”

Elsa laughed a bit and said, “I won’t.”

They both turned back to Baymax and Hiro, the latter looking up at Elsa strangely. He had never seen an adult react to a lollipop like that. However, he did think about the fact that she was a Nightsister. Candy must be hard to come by on Dathomir. Also the fact that she was so excited about the sweet treat must mean that she must have had a rough time and small moments like this must mean so much to her. He may be fourteen, but he wasn’t naive or ignorant. He was happy that Elsa had a moment like this.

Baymax told them, “I can not deactivate unless you say, ‘I am satisfied with my care’.”

Jack said, “Very well then, I am satisfied with my care.”

With that, Baymax turned and returned to the workroom. Hiro stayed behind with Jack and Elsa.

Hiro said, “Baymax was Tadashi’s project when he applied for the academy. He wanted to design a new form of nurse droid that the Republic could use in times of crisis. He was already strong enough to lift heavy loads, but his strength could be used in combat. He was about to program that when the 501st contacted him. He left Baymax to me to work on.”

“He’s brilliant.” Jack complemented. “I’ve heard of your brother’s ingenuity as a weapons specialist, but I had no idea he was a droid builder.”

“We both are. Ever since we were little, living in level 1313, all we had were droids. Our aunt took care of us after our parents died, but it wasn’t easy for her. That’s why we both went to the academy. We give her our pay so her business can stay afloat. 1313 isn’t the best of places.”

“I know.” Jack said, placing a hand on Hiro’s shoulder.

Elsa had finished the lollipop and said, “I’ve read about droids on the holopads we stole, but I’ve never seen one like Baymax. I think he’s wonderful. Both you and your brother built something special.”

“Once I’m finished with this diagnostic, he can fight his way through an army of Mandalorians without pulling a single trigger.” Hiro boasted.

“Whoa, that’s a big claim there, kid.” Jack chuckled.

Then Tadashi’s voice entered through the intercom, “Attention all hands, we will be arriving on Ord Mantell in five minutes. We will be refueling for one hour so anyone who needs to depart for some air are free to do so.”

Hiro looked back up at Jack and said, “Well, I better hurry and finish up with Baymax. See you guys on the planet surface.”

The three bid farewell and Jack and Elsa went to get ready for the landing.


	4. Pirates Strike

Ord Mantell was the galaxy’s biggest junkyard, the landscape scattered with garbage, ship parts, dismantled droids and building scraps. The water was mostly brown with green oil floating on the surface. Due to the built in air filtration systems in the ports, the air was foul but breathable. Elsa noticed it right away as the ship descended upon the port. She groaned and covered her nose.

Jack chuckled and said, “You’ll get used to it...eventually.”

He then had a thought. The patrons in the port city might not take kindly to a Nightsister. He needed to disguise her somehow. He looked around his quarters and found a spare sheet. He picked it up and tore a section off.

“Okay, the people here won’t like a Nightsister in their midst so you’ll have to wear this.” he explained as he wrapped the torn section around her face below her eye. Wrapping the rest over her into a cloak, he said, “As long as I’m with you and you keep this on, we’ll have no…”

Jack stopped when she looked up at him from under her hood and the fold of her sash. Her eyes all but sparkled up at him. He felt his cheeks warm up and he became flustered. He tried to continue to explain everything, but he was too tongue tied.

“Jack, are you okay?” Elsa asked him.

“Uh, yeah! Sorry, I’m, uh, I’m just a little tired.” He relaxed and said, “We need to get you something to eat, you must be hungry.”

“I could go for something. Do they have fruit here?”

“Yeah, the Republic has offered the people here fresh food.”

The two left for the docking bay of the ship. They went down the hall when they heard Hiro call for them.

“Hey, wait up!” he called out as he ran up to them with a red pack on his back. When he caught up with them he asked, “Can I stick with you two? Tadashi needs to stay with the ship but he won’t let me into the city without someone looking over me.” His tone went hostile and groaned, “Like I’m some little kid or something.”

“Now, Tadashi’s only worried about your safety, Hiro.” Jack corrected. He smiled, gave Elsa a wink and told Hiro, “But yeah, you can come with us.”

Hiro sighed with relief and said, “Ah, thanks! I’ve been on this ship for three days. I need to get off and get some air.”

Jack laughed and said, “You should have waited then.”

The ship landed and the doors opened up to the sight of the derelict space port city and the mountains of garbage in the distance. Jack unclipped his lightsaber in case of any trouble. Elsa gripped her cloak tighter, but was more nervous for Hiro. He was just a boy heading into a place like this. It was true that neither Jack nor her would let anything happen to him, but she was still worried about him.

Then she noticed the pack and asked him, “What’s that, Hiro?”

“What, this?” Hiro asked as he pointed at the pack. “It’s Baymax’s charging station. I figured I’d bring him along in case we get into trouble.”

“Finished him up, huh?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I think he’ll be lots of help in case we run into trouble.”

“Like running into a hoard of Mandalorians?”

Hiro shrugged and all three departed. The city wasn’t a pretty sight at all. All the buildings were hollowed out ship parts and the markets were like shanty towns. However, the grizzly and haggett food cooking drowned out the smell of the planet itself. It smelled greasy, but it smelled better than the fowl air. The patrons were a mixture of some of the most wretched scum and villainy that had no fear in coming to Republic territory as well as smugglers, gamblers and blackmarket dealers that the rich and elite of the Core would hire for odd jobs. Amongst the scum were Weequay pirates and Trandoshian bounty hunters, and all of them were looking at Jack and Elsa.

Elsa noticed and moved closer to Jack as she adjusted her cloak. Jack looked over at two Trandoshians who glared and hissed at him. He glared back and tightened his grip on his lightsaber, warning them not to cross him. The hissed and turned away. Jack smirked and looked down at Elsa, telling her, “See? You’re safe with me.”

Jack then felt something, a tremor in the Force. He looked over and saw two men, one tall and thin and the other short and fat with both having similar pointed noses. They both were dressed in smuggler’s garb, so they were either that or thieves. The tall thin one was speaking into a comlink as he kept glancing over towards him and the others. Jack patted Elsa on the shoulder and hinted that they needed to move faster. As she picked up her pace, he looked over at Hiro, who looked back at him. Jack nodded his head to signal him to follow her. They rushed past the two men eyeing them down and the taller one slipped the comlink into his pocket. Then he motioned to his partner to follow them. Jack looked around for an alleyway or a street to veer off of to give their pursuers the slip. Unfortunately, the entire row was lined in connected structures with no gaps or escape.

The Force was telling Jack something else. It was about the person the one pursuer was talking to on the comlink. He couldn’t help but feel that the person on the other end was someone who wanted Jack, Elsa and Hiro taken care of. His instincts weren’t clear on the matter, but he knew that he was right. Someone wants them done away with. But who?

In his thoughts, Jack didn’t realize that the tall one had vanished, leaving the short and heavy set one to follow them. There was no time to dwell on it since they were ready to turn the corner.

Jack quietly told Elsa and Hiro, “Okay, once we turn that corner, we run. Got it?”

They just nodded and Elsa gripped her cloak, ready to run. They turned and were ready when they came face to face with their tall and thin pursuer.

“Well, well. Lookie what we got here.” he said as he looked down at the trio with a sinister smile. His hand was over his holster and his fingers grazed over his blaster. He looked at Jack and said, “An honest to goodness Jedi Knight! Right here on Ord Mantell! What do you think of that, Horace?”

“I think we got ourselves a good payday, Jasper.” the heavy set man said as he appeared around the corner behind the trio, his blaster in hand. He pointed it at Jack and said, “Now why don’t you be a good lad and hand over the lightsaber?”

“Not gonna happen.” Jack sneered, holding up his lightsaber ready to fight.

“Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Jasper said as he drew his blaster and pointed it at Elsa. Elsa looked down at it and gasped. Jasper told Jack, “You just hand that over and you and your friends can go on your merry way.”

“Why do you want his lightsaber?” Hiro asked, slowly reaching back for the activation switch for Baymax.

Horace pointed his blaster at Hiro and said, “Now take it easy, boy. I don’t know what you got in that pack of yours, but you might want to take your hand back, huh?”

Hiro slowly complied, knowing that they weren’t messing around.

Jasper told him, “And for the record, kid: a lightsaber’s kyber crystal goes for a lot of boodle in this port. You hand it over, we won’t bother you.” He looked to Jack and asked, “So what’s it going to be, kid? Your lightsaber or the brat and over sized Jawa?”

Elsa looked between the two hoodlums, trying to figure a way out. Jack was adamant about hiding her identity, but if she didn’t do something, there would be trouble. She didn’t want Jack to give up his lightsaber, but she couldn’t put him or Hiro into any further danger. She looked down at the blaster Horace was holding and saw his hand twitching. The wrong move would pull the trigger. Giving Hiro a quick glance, she could see the fear in his eyes. She looked back, determined that no harm was to come to any of them.

As Jack sulked in defeat and was ready to hand his lightsaber over, Elsa threw her cloak off and tossed it at Horace, engulfing him and making him drop his blaster. She turned and shoved Jack out of the way and threw her hand out, giving an ice blast to Jasper’s hand, trapping it and his blaster in an ice clump. Jasper stumbled back in shock and shouted. He looked up and saw Elsa’s true form.

“A Nightsister!” Jasper gasped.

“Everyone, run!” Jack shouted. All three of them ran away as Jasper banged his hand against a wall to shatter the ice and Horace struggled to get the cloak off. Jack looked over at Elsa and asked, “What were you thinking?”

Elsa threw him an offended look and replied, “I was trying to get us out of that without you giving up your lightsaber!”

Jasper finally broke the ice off and shook his hand of any remaining ice chips. Looking over to see Horace struggle to get the cloak off and groaned. He pulled the cloak off and scolded, “You bantha brain! They got away!”

Jasper pulled out his comlink and radioed, “Find their ship and make sure they don’t escape! If it’s a Republic ship, kill the crew!”

Back on the docking bay, Tadashi heard the commotion coming up from behind him. He saw droves of pirates rushing the ship.

“All hands, battlestations!” he shouted to everyone as he slipped his helmet on. He drew his blasters and ducked for cover. He reached up and fired a few shots before dodging a blaster bolt. As he hid, he groaned, “Hiro, what did you do this time?”

He pulled out his comlink and radioed for Hiro, but they were being overruned. He had to rejoin the fight, hoping that Hiro and the others were safe.

Hearing the commotion in the city, a pilot stepped out of her ship to listen to the sounds of battle from the island she docked on. She was a fair skinned young woman with pure blue eyes and curly red hair that poofed out messily. She wore a long green coat over a tan shirt, navy pants and leather boots. Over her shoulder was a bowcaster heavy fire rifle. As she heard the battle rage on, she smirked and walked over to her skiff off of the island.

Jack peeked around the corner, seeing the droves of pirates barking orders and ordering their crews to get out and look. He ducked back and looked at Elsa and Hiro, hiro looking back nervously and Elsa looking away in shame. He placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, “Hey, you okay?”

She shook her head and said without looking at him, “No, this is all my fault.”

Jack snickered and said, “Nah, no of this is your fault.”

She looked up at him and said, “But I revealed myself. How could I have been so foolish?”

“Hey, hey, listen.” he soothed as he tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. He told her, “Look, no one here is upset with you because you did nothing wrong, okay?”

Elsa looked away for a moment, but looked back up at him and softly nodded. He gave a nod in response and looked back around the corner. The pirates were scattering and moving away.

Jack looked back and told Hiro and Elsa, “Okay, we’re clear.”

“Wait, should I activate Baymax?” Hiro asked before they could move.

“Not yet. He might give us away.”

Hiro nodded and waited for Jack to signal them to move. Jack looked again and waved for them to move. Jack led them back into the street on alert. They needed to head back to the ship and hoped they fueled up enough to escape, but even so they’d be surrounded by Republic troopers.

Then Jasper and Horace reappeared and grabbed Hiro and Elsa. They called for Jack and he turned around, activating his lightsaber.

“Let them go!” Jack warned.

“Or what? You’ll kill us? You make a move and we’ll kill them!” Jasper shouted as he struggled to hold Elsa. He drew his blaster and held it to her head, asking, “Why don’t you try freezing me again, witch?”

“Leave her alone!” Hiro shouted, trying to escape Horace’s grip.

“Let them go now!” Jack ordered.

“Hand the saber over and we’ll let them go!” Jasper said, pressing his blaster hard against Elsa.

“Jack, don’t!” Elsa begged.

Jack looked at both Hiro and Elsa and knew, there was only one way out. He deactivated his lightsaber and held it out. Jasper chuckled and ordered Horace to get it. As he pressed his blaster hard onto Elsa’s head, she cried out in pain.

Then, Hiro’s pack opened and Baymax shot out and quickly inflated. He was activated by the sounds of Elsa’s cries.

“Baymax!” Hiro cried out. Still struggling, he ordered, “Activate protocol nine! Protect Jack, Elsa and me!”

“Protocol nine activated.” Baymax responded and took on a fighting stance.

“What the jumping Gungan is that thing?” Horace asked right before Baymax’s fist collided with his cheek, knocking him out. Hiro was about to fall with him, but Baymax caught him.

Jasper pointed his blaster at Baymax, but the droid kicked it out of his hand and was punched in the face. He didn’t get knocked out, but he let Elsa go. She fell to the ground, but Jack helped her back up. Jasper recovered and tried to fight back, but Baymax was far too strong and agile against him. After a few blows, Baymax knocked him down to the ground with a dizzy spell and a bloody nose.

Baymax turned to the group and asked, “Are all of you alright?”

Hiro smiled and said, “Yeah, thanks to you, big guy.”

Elsa smiled up at him and said, “Thank you, Baymax.”

“Your thanks are not necessary. I am programmed to nurse and protect. I live to serve.”

Jack told him, “Still, if it wasn’t for you we’d all be dead.”

There was static coming from Hiro’s comlink. He pulled it out of his pouch and radioed, “Tadashi, is that you?”

“Hiro, where have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you!” Tadashi replied over the com. With the sound of blaster fire over the line, Tadashi said, “Listen, we’re pinned down by pirates! We only have enough fuel to get us to Naboo! We need to take off now!”

“Wait for us, we’ll be right there!” Hiro replied.

“No time! We need to leave now!”

“Wait, you’re going to leave us?”

“We have no choice! If we don’t leave, the ship will be destroyed! Find a place to hide and stay there! I’ll come back for you, I promise!”

“Tadashi, wait!” Hiro called out, but the line was cut. Then off in the distance, they heard the sound of the ship taking off. He groaned as they watched the ship take off, “We’re...We’re trapped here.”

Elsa looked down and saw the worry on his face. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She looked up at Jack, who could only look down at the boy with a somber look.

The moment was cut short when Baymax said, “I am picking up two lifeforms approaching.”

Everyone looked up, Elsa let Hiro go and took a stance with Jack and Baymax. They waited for whoever was coming to jump out. Out of the nearby dark alleyway came a Rodian with a blaster in hand. He shouted as he charged them and Jack, Elsa and Baymax were ready to fight back.

Then the Robian was struck with a heavy blast and was sent flying backwards, dead before hitting the ground.

Jack and Elsa looked at each other for a second before looking to where the blast came from. They looked atop the mound of scraps and saw the red headed woman, her bowcaster still smoking from the blast. She raised it to show compliance and asked everyone, “Need a lift?”


	5. Merida

The skiff hoovered across the putrid lake with the mysterious woman carrying Jack, Hiro, Elsa and Baymax across to her island. As the woman drove the skiff, the four sat on a bench in the center of the vehicle. Very little was said between the four and her, but Elsa used her magic to tell if she was trustworthy and she concluded that she was, but Jack was still wary. Judging by her attire, the woman was a smuggler. He didn’t know who he trusted less, Hutts or smugglers. Either way, he had to trust Elsa’s word since the entire port was after them and they had no choice but go with this woman. Where she was taking them or why she was helping them he had no idea, but he didn’t want to take too much stride into it. The Force was calling him to go with her.

Then there was that. His mind was on the fact that the Force warned him about Jasper and Horace, but there was something more. Someone told them to go after him, Elsa and Hiro. He was certain of it, but the question was why. The only people who knew about them were the people on the ship and they wouldn’t have a reason to want them dead, not even Elsa. They served the Republic and would never turn on a Jedi. He radioed Master North but there was no way that he would want Elsa dead. Master North was a jolly and good man, possibly the kindest man Jack knew. He wanted Elsa safe on Tython. Jack was certain that the coms were secure too. With pirates hacking into Republic communications, the senate voted to hire private contractors to provide scramblers to ensure the safety and security to protect the armada.

So Jack had only one conclusion, but it wasn’t a good one. Whoever sent the pirates after them must have been nearby when he contacted Master North. This makes matters only worse since North was on Tython and the only people close to him in the communications room had to be a Jedi. Only a member of the order was allowed in the communications room in the Jedi Temple. Jack didn’t want to believe it but what other options were there? Coms are secure and no one on the ship really wanted them dead. Unless he saw evidence to the contrary, he could only suspect a Jedi’s involvement in this. But why?

Jack felt something brush across his hand and lay on it. He looked down to see Elsa’s hand laying on his. He looked into her eyes and they smiled. He knew she was trying to comfort him. She could tell he had a lot on his mind and she was worried.

Hiro looked over at the woman, who wasn’t paying any attention to them and was driving the skiff. He didn’t want her listening to the question he was about to ask. He turned and leaned over to ask Jack, “Hey, uh, so are you two like a thing or something?”

Jack twitched and looked down at Hiro, embarrassment plastered across his face. Elsa didn’t hear what Hiro just asked, but she was surprised by Jack’s sudden change in demeanor and looked up at him in curiosity. He asked Hiro, “Why did you ask that?”

“Well, you two have been really clingy and have been joined at the hip the whole time.”

“No! No, it’s not like that.” Jack chuckled nervously.

Baymax scanned Jack without him knowing and said, “Jack’s heart rate elevated when Elsa’s hand touched his.”

Jack glared at the droid for a second before sulking in annoyance. Elsa was still confused by the whole issue, but she softly stroked his arm to comfort him. He looked back down at her and the two smiled again.

Hiro watched the two before turning to Baymax and quietly telling him, “They got it bad.”

Baymax said nothing, but the woman shouted over the engine, “We’ll be at my lil’ island shortly! The name’s Merida, by the way! Merida DunBroch!”

Elsa looked up at her and said, “Thank you for helping us!”

“I ain’t! Jasper and Horace have been a thorn in my side for a while now and I wanna get back at them! Even if that means cutting off a paycheck for them!”

Jack asked her accusingly, “How do we know you won’t turn us in?”

Merida smirked and said, “I’m no bounty hunter! Smuggling’s my business and business is good!”

After a few minutes, they arrived on Merida’s island and the skiff came to a stop. As they departed, Jack leaped down and held onto Elsa’s waist and lifted her off. He was amazed at how frail and light she was. She thanked him and they followed the others. The island had some vegetation, mostly small trees and bushes, but they were more interested in the only man-made structure on the island. A decrepit YT-2400 was docked in the small clearing. It looked like it had seen a lot of action, panels missing, blast and burn patterns all across the hull and carbon scorning everywhere.

Merida stood proudly and said, “She’s not much, but she’s mine. This is the Bear’s Claw.”

Hiro looked at it and said, “Doesn’t even look like it can get off the ground much less into orbit.”

“Hey, she can make the fastest cruiser in the entire Republic fleet look like snails.” Merida stood silent for a moment, but then said, “Okay, the hyperdrive has been acting up lately but I’m working on it.”

Hiro looked up at her and asked, “Got a hydrospanner? Let me take a look at it.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Jack stepped between them and told Merida, “Hey, don’t knock him. He helped build Baymax here.”

Merida gave both Baymax and Hiro skeptical looks, but shrugged and agreed. Her and Hiro went off with Baymax waddling behind, leaving Jack and Elsa alone.

“Ah, ow.” Elsa groaned as she reached down her leg.

“Hey, you okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I just hurt my ankle back there.”

“Here, let me see it.”

Elsa went over and sat down on a log. Jack knelt down in front of her and elevated her leg and took a breath. He pushed the Force through his fingers and into her ankle, sensing that she twisted her ankle. Must have been when Jasper grabbed her. No matter, he slowly began to heal her.

Breaking the silence, he asked her, “So, I’m sorry this was your first experience off of Dathomir. I was hoping we’d be on Tython round this time.”

Elsa smiled and said, “It’s okay. I’m just sorry I acted impulsive back there when I pulled my cloak off.”

Jack smirked and said, “That was quick thinking actually. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“You were right to. If I didn’t we wouldn’t have that entire town after us.”

“They were after me. They wanted my kyber crystal, remember?” Jack looked back down as he healed her.

His thoughts went back to what his instincts were telling him about someone sending Jasper and Horace after them. He was certain that it was a Jedi.

Elsa noticed the look on his face and asked him, “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Jack looked back up at her, breaking from his thoughts. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Jack.”

Jack didn’t want to tell her, yet he couldn’t deny her. He gave in and said, “I think someone sent those pirates after us.”

“Are you certain?”

“The Force keeps telling me that someone told them about us. But I fear things may be worse than we think.”

“What do you mean?”

“The only person who would know about us outside the ship would have been someone on Tython. I believe someone was listening to my conversation with Master North and sent those pirates after us.”

“You don’t really think that, do you?” Elsa asked concerningly. “Jack, they’re Jedi. They raised you.”

“I know, but I don’t know what else to think. Once we get a communication line, I must get in contact with Master North. I have to know if there was anyone else in the room when we made contact.”

Elsa was worried. Not for her, but for Jack. The holopads she acquired told her all about the Jedi and their loyalty to each other. To think that a Jedi would send mercenaries after him would be awful.

_ I can only hope his instincts are wrong. _ She said to herself.

Jack let her ankle go and told her to stand on it. She did and felt no pain. He stood up in front of her and looked down at her. He couldn’t get over how short she was to him. He had a good three inches on her. Once again, he noticed how frail her structure was. She had some muscle in her arms, possibly from all of her ice magic. He noticed on Dathomir how much effort she put into her magic as she tossed her arms out. But there was another thing that he was curious about.

“I don’t even know how old you are.” he chuckled.

She looked up at him, confused at first, but she chuckled and said, “I’m actually twenty one.”

_ She’s twenty one? She looks so much younger! _ Jack said to himself.

She asked him, “Why? How old are you?”

“I’m eighteen.”

“Really?” she gasped as she looked him over. “Your height and strength, I figured that you’d be older.”

“Well with your tiny build, I guessed you were younger.” Jack teased.

“Oh?” Elsa replied with a smirk and placed her hand on her hip. She asked him, “And how old did you think I was?”

“Fourteen.”

“‘Fourteen’? Jack Frost, you have no understanding of a woman’s age.” Elsa laughed.

“I think I’m okay.”

“You’re terrible.”

They both laughed for a moment. It was the first time Elsa had a pleasant laugh in a long time and she finally felt alive. As she calmed, she watched Jack continue to laugh. Seeing him happy like this made her happy. Seeing him laugh like this made her realize how far away from Dathomir and how free she truly was. Mother Gothel only laughed while she committed horrible atrocities. Here, there was only laughter out of pure joy. Even though they were currently being chased by pirates, she finally, for the first time in forever, she felt free.

Jack calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes. Elsa couldn’t help but blissfully smile at him. He took notice and couldn’t stop himself from blushing. That smile always gave him flutters. He never felt this way before, but ever since he met Elsa, he was enwrapped by her. If Gothel were still around, she’d tell him that it was a spell but he knew better. The Force protects him from such power, that’s why he never believed Gothel to begin with. Still, he had no idea what was going on with him. He had to talk to North about this.

They were interrupted by the sound of Baymax’s squeaky footsteps. They looked over at him and he walked up to them to tell them, “Hiro wanted me to inform you that the ship is ready for take off.”

“‘Take off’?” Jack repeated. Him and Elsa looked at each other for a moment and he asked Baymax, “Is Merida going to take us to Naboo?”

“Yes. They are waiting for you. Follow me, please.”

Again, Jack and Elsa looked at each other. Merida is a smuggler, she’d never do a job like this for free. Jack was curious as to what her and Hiro discussed. He knew the kid had something to do with this. Elsa just shrugged and the two followed Baymax.

They arrived back at the ship and saw Hiro cleaning his hands with a rag. He looked over at Jack and Elsa and said, “Nothing a little elbow grease couldn’t fix. We’re ready for take off when you guys are.”

“Yeah, about that.” Jack said as he walked over to Hiro. He placed his hand on Hiro’s shoulder and pulled him away. Hiro was hesitant, but he agreed to follow the Jedi. When they were out of earshot, Jack asked Hiro, “What do you say to get Merida to take us to Naboo?”

Hiro blankly stared at Jack for a moment, then gave a nervous smile.

“Hiro, what did you do?”

“Well…” Hiro drew out, but went silent for a moment. Jack gave him a look and he finally told the Jedi, “I promised Merida a reward if she took us to my brother.”

Jack slapped his forehead and groaned, “What did you promise her?”

Hiro nervously looked away, sulked and whispered, “Twenty thousand credits?”

“What?” Jack loudly gasped, but quieted down so the others wouldn’t hear their conversation. He didn’t want Merida to get suspicious. He looked over to see if anyone heard them then turned back to Hiro and asked, “Are you out of your mind?”

“Yes, just a little.” Hiro shyly replied. “But I didn’t see any other way off of this trash heap. We get to Naboo safely and explain everything to my brother and I’m certain Queen Corona would understand perfectly. She’s nice like that, you know.”

“Hiro, you never take advantage of someone’s kindness like that. The Queen and Senator Arendelle may be kind hearted, but that doesn’t give you the right to take advantage of them like that.”

“But how else were we going to get out of here? Everyone at the port wants us dead and there’s no doubt in my mind that the word’s spread all over Ord Mantell. We play our cards right and we can get off safe and sound.”

Jack wanted to argue more, but he knew Hiro was right. If the port wanted them dead, the pirates would have contacted other ports and villages across the planet by now. Merida was only helping them because she wanted to get back at them. He had no idea how much the four of them were worth, but twenty thousand credits in this economy wasn’t something to say no to. Plus, credit from a Republic official was guaranteed, unlike from a bounty broker.

Jack sighed in defeat, but told Hiro, “I’m telling your brother this was your idea.”

Jack and Hiro began to walk back to the ship, but Hiro lightly shoved Jack as he walked past him. Jack looked down at him and shoved him back. Hiro smirked and shoved him harder then ran off.

“You little punk, get back here!” Jack chuckled as he chased Hiro.

On the ramp of the ship, Elsa smiled as she watched Jack and Hiro carry on. Merida walked down the ramp next to her and said, “For someone desperate to get off this rock, they sure are taking their time.”

Elsa looked over at her for a moment, but looked away shyly. She hadn’t forgotten what she discussed with Jack when they first met. She thought that Merida would probably look down upon her since she was a Nightsister. Yet, she didn’t move. She took a small comfort in watching Jack and Hiro chase each other.

Merida looked at Elsa for a second, but looked back when she saw the nervousness on Elsa’s face. She asked, “What’s the matter with you?”

Elsa gave her a quick glance and said, “It’s nothing.”

“C’mon, I don’t bite.”

“Well, having a Nightsister around might be unsettling so I’ll just wait in the ship.”

“Wait, is that what you’re worried about?” Merida asked as Elsa began to walk into the ship. When Merida said that, Elsa stopped and looked down at her. Merida said, “I’m a smuggler. It doesn’t pay to be prejudiced to anybody. You do you, lassy.”

Elsa was surprised that this brawny woman was so kind to her. She smiled at her and Merida gave a kind smirk to her.

Merida turned back to Hiro and Jack and shouted, “Alright, enough messing around! Time is money!”

Hiro and Jack stopped running, but continued to chuckle loudly. Jack russled Hiro’s hair and they went up the ramp past Elsa and Merida.

Merida looked back at Elsa and said, “Gotta say, the kid’s very bright though. Don’t see many like him anymore.”

“He’s very sweet, too.” Elsa added. “So is Jack.”

“Yeah, I can see you got your eye on him, ey?” Merida quirked as she walked up the ramp. Elsa, being too naive about the outside slang, only raised her eyebrow out of confusion. But she shrugged it off and followed Merida.


	6. Gaston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do apologize for being away for so long, but complications in my life had kept me away from my writing and now I'm back. We're bringing in another favorite villain from the Disney universe to cause trouble for our heroes.

The Bear’s Claw fired up and the engines roared. In the cockpit, Merida flipped some switches and turned on her monitor. She punched in the coordinance for Naboo and pulled the lever for the thrusters. The ship lifted up off the ground and took off into the sky.

Elsa walked into the cockpit with Jack and looked out the window to the stars. She stared out in awe. The whole time she was on the Republic’s ship, never once did she look out at the stars. To see them from her mountaintop on Dathomir was one thing, but to see them in the void of space was something different. She felt her knees weaken and she had to sit down in one of the cockpit seats.

“Hey, you okay?” Jack asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, I…” Elsa was still awestruck by the sight and she had a hard time finding her words. She could only smile and give short chuckles.

Jack looked out the window, realizing that was what she was in awe of. He looked back down at her and asked, “Have you never seen the stars from space?”

Elsa shook her head no.

Merida looked back at her, a slight smile on her face, and told Elsa, “Then you can stay in here as long as you want.”

Both Jack and Elsa looked at her, Elsa smiling while Jack was confused. Merida was being really nice to them, unlike other smugglers he’s dealt with. All of the ones he dealt with before had treated him like dirt, but Merida saved them. She may have said that she did it to get back at the pirates, but she didn’t even have to do that.

Jack decided not to dwell on it and just be thankful.

Leaving the planet far behind them, another ship followed them. The pilot was a tall and brawny man with long balck hair tied into a ponytail. His facial features were extremely handsome with a large chin, blue eyes and slender face. He watched them from afar with a cocky smirk.

As he punched in commands on his panel, he said, “Think you could get away so easily, huh? You may have escaped Jasper and Horace, but not Gaston. I’ve never hunted a Nightsister before. Can’t wait to add you to my list.”

His commands were done and the cannons on his ship were primed and ready. They all opened fire on the Bear’s Claw. Though the deflector shield protected the ship, it did weaken it.

After the cannons fired on them, the passengers were knocked about. Merida tried to stabilize the ship and scanned to see who was firing on them.

“What happened?” Elsa panicked.

After Merida saw who it was, she groaned, “Ah! That damn braggart! What does he want?”

Jack and Hiro entered the cockpit to find out what was going on. Merida told them they were being fired on by a bounty hunter and she was going to shake him off.

“Ha, there!” she cheered. Thrusting the ship, she said, “He’d be crazy to follow us.”

Jack and Hiro slowly glanced at each other when they saw where Merida was piloting them. She steered the ship to head for a nearby asteroid field.

On board Gaston’s ship, he said to himself, “I figured that’s where they’d be heading. Thankfully, I have a simple remedy.”

He pressed a button on his panel and a device shot out from his canon. It flew right for the Bear’s Claw as it entered the asteroid field and clung to the hull. Once it latched on, a light signal began to blink.

As the Bear’s Claw flew through the asteroid field, some smaller one began to follow them. In the cockpit, Hiro noticed the amount of blips following them.

“Um, what are those?” he asked, pointing to the monitor. “They’re too small to be fighters.”

“That’s because those are asteroids. Gaston must have a magnet attached to us.” Merida said. She flipped some switches and told Jack, “I can try and cancel it out but it’s going to take some time. I need you boys to work the canons and blast them off of us.”

Jack nodded then asked Hiro, “Can you work a canon?”

“Work them? I build them!” Hiro laughed. Then an asteroid hit them, causing the ship to shake. Hiro replied, “Bragging later, guns now!”

Both Jack and Hiro ran down the hall to the canon perches and they climbed into the seats. Once they were strapped in and had their headsets on, they immediately fired on the asteroids that were following them. They also kept an eye out for any sign of the magnet to see if they could blast it off, but it wasn’t to be seen. Instead, they focused on the asteroids and hoped Merida could take care of the magnet.

In the cockpit, Elsa gripped her chair nervously. She still wasn’t used to space travel, but this was beyond excruciating. She never thought she’d end up in an asteroid field with hunters after them. Watching the asteroids fly towards them then burst from canon fire didn’t help her nerves either.

Looking over the commands, Merida shouted, “This is taking longer than I’d hoped! This is one advanced magnet!”

Overhearing her, Hiro radioed from his perch, “How long until you can deactivate it?”

“You mean until it pulverizes us?”

Elsa thought for a moment, then walked out of the cockpit.

Baymax was in the recreational section of the ship, stumbling about as the ship moved about from the asteroids smashing into the ship and Merida’s flying. However, Elsa ignored him as she walked into the room. She got down on her knees, took a breath, closed her eyes, then began to sing.

_ Ahhh-ah-ahhhhhhh....Ahhh-ha-ah-ahhhhhh… _

As Elsa sang, her blue aura engulfed her. Baymax tilted his head in curiosity, never seeing a Nightsister’s magic at work. She sang even more and louder, the aura growing stronger and brighter. It got so loud and so bright that Merida heard her and saw the light from the cockpit.

“What’s going on back there?” she shouted.

Outside the ship, the magnet’s blinking light began to malfunction as the blue aura glowed around it. Jack was the first to notice the light since Hiro was more preoccupied with the asteroids. He knew what was going on.

“Elsa?” he muttered.

Then, the magnet disconnected and was smashed by a passing asteroid. Merida lost the signal from it and was baffled. She set in the autopilot and ran out of the cockpit. Meanwhile, Elsa collapsed on the floor just as Merida ran into the room.

“Elsa?” she gasped as she ran over and knelt next to her.

Baymax went over and picked her up in his arms, Elsa now unconscious. The two boys came out from the canon perches and saw Elsa in Baymax’s arms.

“Elsa!” Jack gaped and ran towards her. He brushed the strands of hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks.

Baymax told him, “She is suffering from extreme exhaustion, but she will recover.”

Hiro looked up at him and asked, “What happened?”

“She was singing, then a blue light came from her body. I have never seen anything like it.”

Jack continued to look into Elsa’s face, realizing what she did. He said to all of them, “She saved us.”

Merida opened a compartment in the rec room, revealing a mattress, then told Baymax, “Here, lay her down in here.”

Baymax carried Elsa into the compartment and Merida laid a blanket over her. Elsa’s breathing was heavy, wheezing loudly with each breath. Jack looked down at her, terrified by her condition. She was promised a better life off of Dathomir and now she’s like this. He just wanted to get her to Tython and give her a chance for a better life, now this was happening.

Hiro looked at everyone and said, “We should let her rest.”

“Aye, plus we need to get out of this asteroid field.” Merida said as she turned to walk to the cockpit. She looked down at Hiro, lightly jostled him and asked, “Hey, you know how to fly a ship?”

Hiro was surprised at first, but smiled and said, “Sure. You’re gonna need help with this hunk of junk.”

“Oh, now suddenly I need help, huh? I’ll have you know that I’ve flown this ‘hunk’a junk’ for the past year without trouble.”

“I’d like to know how.”

Baymax watched the duo walk off to the cockpit then turned back to Jack. He watched as Jack softly caressed her cheek. Baymax gave Jack a scan, noticing his heart rate. Afterwards, he asked, “Jack, are you feeling alright?”

“Hm?” Jack hummed as he looked up at Baymax. He said, “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Your heartbeat is irregular. Also, you appear to have high heat levels on your face and your dopamine levels are abnormally high.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s from the fight.”

“Your stress levels and adrenaline have lowered. The only logical explanation is that you show signs of,” Baymax raised his hand, pointed his finger matter of factly and said, “falling in love.”

Jack spat out a chuckle and asked, “Excuse me?”

“Your dopamine and heart rate only rises only when you are around Elsa. Are you two a couple?”

“We’re not. Seriously Baymax, I’m fine.” Jack looked back down at Elsa, who was now sleeping contently. After a moment of watching her sleep, he finally said, “I’m just worried about her.”

“It is normal for someone who is in love to show concern for their significant other.”

Annoyed, Jack told him, “Baymax, seriously. We’re not a couple.”

“I will not argue with you if you so wish. I will go check on the others.” Baymax turned and began to scuttle towards the cockpit. Before he entered the hall, he stopped and told Jack, “If it’s any comfort, her symptoms are the same as yours when she is around you.”

Baymax continued to walk off to the cockpit, leaving Jack alone with Elsa. He heard what Baymax said to him, but he didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t think, he was far to lost at the moment. The only thing he did was lay his head on the mattress, right next to Elsa’s, and closed his eyes.

Baymax entered the cockpit and told Merida and Hiro, “Both Jack and Elsa are resting right now.”

“Good, they’ve been through a lot.” Hiro replied. He sat in the copilot’s chair as he helped Merida pilot the ship out of the asteroid field. He ordered Baymax, “I need you to watch over them. When they wake up, I need you to tell them that the fight has brought us off course. We’re not heading for Naboo.”

Baymax replied, “Very well. Where are we going?”

Merida turned around from piloting and said, “Mandalorian space.”

* * *

Gaston slammed his fist on his command panel in anger. His magnet gave out and they were escaping. Not only that, he was monitoring them. He realized that the ship was heading right into Mandalorian space, the one place he knew he wasn’t welcomed in.

However, he wasn’t done with them.

Pressing a button on his command panel, he radioed, “Lafou, get in here.”

As ordered, the short and stocky man entered the cockpit and asked, “What you need, Gaston?”

“Get in the pod and follow that ship.”

“Gotcha. Where are they going?”

Gaston smirked down at his first mate, knowing that he was heading right into the proverbial gundark den. But he was determined to acquire his prize, no matter the cost.


End file.
